The present invention concerns photographic instant cameras, of which of course a considerable variety of types have come to be known. Most recently, such instant cameras have been designed to discharge a single discrete unit of film consisting of one still shot upon each performance of an exposure, such discrete units of discharged film including developer pouches and paste traps even when in developed state. The discharged stills have correspondingly broadened edge portions, which in part are suitable for the application of written inscriptions. The same applies for roll-pack instant cameras in which each discharged unit of film must be severed, by one or another means, from the remainder of the roll-pack.
The user of such an instant camera will not, of course, always have available a suitable writing instrument for applying written inscriptions to the discharged picture, although it is often desirable to provide written information on the discharged picture as soon as possible after discharge, e.g., before such pictures are laid aside and their significance or identity forgotten.